plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Przemek's Camps
Total Drama : Revenge of the Action Lauren walk by tdifan15963-d3d2d6n (1).png|Lauren : ELIMINATED Uuuy.png|Rachel : WINNER 202px-Taylor and Tara.png|Tara : ELIMINATED All.png|Ally : ELIMINATED Ciccio.png|Ciccio : ELIMINATED 83px-Scared Trent.png|Leanne : ELIMINATED Aiden.png|Aiden : ELIMINATED Emma_outfit_2.jpg|Emma : ELIMINATED Samantha_by_cavi74.png|Samantha : ELIMINATED TDA_DIY_Char_Dora.png|Dora : Runner-up EPISODE 4 Leanne look like Lindsay.png|Leanne as Lindsay- score : 6.5/10 TDA DIY Char Dora(Dawn).png|Dora as Dawn - score : 10/10 samantha_BRIDGETTE.PNG|Samantha as Bridgette - Score : 7.5/10 Rachel as Dakota.png|Rachel as Dakota - score : 8.5/10 jpg.jpg|Lauren as Heather - score : 6/10 AllyasGwen.png|Ally as Gwen - score : 10/10 EPISODE 5 Dora'sDress(GoldenChrisCermony).png|Dora AllyDress.png|Ally : WINNER 199xLeanne prity.png|Leanne Uuuyep5.png|Rachel Samanthasdress.PNG|Samantha 291px-Aa.jpg|Lauren EPISODE 6 #'Samantha - 38.10%' #Dora - 23.81% #Rachel - 19.05% #Ally - 14.29% #Lauren - 4.76% FINALE *1st Part #'Rachel' #'Dora' #''Samantha'' *2nd Part - Grand Finale #'Rachel 57.30%' #''Dora 42.70%'' Elimination Table 600px 900px Participating in another reality-show Voting Table EPISODES Total Drama : Around The World Kler.png|Claire : ELIMINATED Nathalie1.png|Nathalie : ELIMINATED DoraFrontTPDŚ_.png|Dora : WINNER 212pxLeanne.png|Leanne : ELIMINATED Maryvette_by_Cavi74.png|Maryvette : runner-up Catherine.png|Catherine : ELIMINATED Larissa2.png|Larissa : ELIMINATED Vicky_posey.jpg|Vicky : ELIMINATED Billes.png|Ken : ELIMINATED Emma.jpg|Emma : ELIMINATED MoniqueN.png|Monique : ELIMINATED ELIMINATION TABLE Plik:Contestants_of_Total_Drama_Revenge_of_the_Action_4stayed.png 800px Elimination Table 1st Episode - 28th May,2011 - Like a Top Model It's 1st episode of Total Drama : Season 2 ! *Location : Mediolan, Italy *Challange : You must do a new outfit your contestant.You must be a Top Model *Winner : Monique *Price : Invacibility *Loser : Claire,Nathalie,Leanne,Maryvette,Catherine,Vicky,Emma *Bottom 3 : Ken,Dora *Eliminated : Larissa *'result :' Maryvette 74 (1).png|Maryvette Catherine1.png|Catherine kler.PNG|Claire COURTDANCE 2.png|Dora Nathalie1t.png|Nathalie 212pxLean.png|Leanne WWYBBIEGG.png|Larissa Toppp.jpg|Vicky -1-.png|Emma 199pxBi.png|Ken MONIQUE_TO_LADYGAGA.png|Monique : WINNER 2nd Episode - Hello Poland ! *Location : Gdynia,Poland *Winner : Team Gwen *Loser : Team Heather *Bottom 2 : Ken *Eliminated : Catherine *Challange : We are in Gdynia.It's a sea city.You must do a photo,where you are in Gdynia (photo your contestant on background - place somewhere in Gdynia).On every photo can be only 1 contestant.Team with the best photos will win ! *Gdynia on Wikipedia 800px-Gdynia pier.jpg|Leanne : 9/10 Sea Towers 025.jpg|Catherine : 9/10 Shopping_Arcade_Kwiatkowski.jpg|Claire : 9/10 klif_orlowski-85-d1a9c57c01f61b78adf2887d68cd2/003.jpg|Nathalie : 8/10 Vicky w gdyni.jpg|Vicky : 9/10 Sans titre.png|Maryvette : 8/10 Bulwar Nadmorski Gdynia1.jpg|Dora : 9/10 Ken,Monique,Emma didn't add a photo so they have 0 points 3rd Episode - Born This Way *Location : Broadway,New York,USA *Winner : Team Heather *Loser : Team Gwen *Bottom 3 : Nathalie,Leanne *Eliminated : Vicky *Challange 1: You must do a new outfit - It must be a parody of one your favourite for zexample : Justu Biber,Lady Gaga,Rihanna.I don't Know. (Claire,Maryvette,Leanne,Emma,Vicky) *Challange 2:Answering the question about Broadway (Ken,Monique,Nathalie,Dora) *The Team with the best picture will won. *Ken : 2/4 *Monique : 2/4 *Nathalie : 4/4 *Dora : 3/4 New-York-City.jpg|Leanne : 10/10 Maryvette LG.png|Maryvette : 10/10 Gaga.png|Emma : 8/10 LADYGAGAvicky.jpg|Vicky : 5/10 ClaireasLAdyGaga.png|Claire : 10/10 4th Episode - "Hero" *Challange : You must look like a superhero. *Winner : Team Heather *Loser : Team Gwen *Time : You can add to Tuesday at 8pm. Leanne super Herold.png|Leanne : 8/10 Maryvette MegaWomen.png|Maryvette : 10/10 Fashionvictime girl.png|Monique : 9/10 Tigergirl.PNG|Nathalie : 10/10 ClaireasLAdyGaga.PNG|Claire : 8/10 5th Episode - Goodbye Team/Like Ania *Challange 1: You must do a picure with Gwen or Heather.On a picute you must be a friends. *Challange 2:You must do a new outfit.You must look like Ania Dąbrowska *You can chose only one challange.You can chose challange 1/2 *Time : You must do a photo to tomorrow (Wednesday) at 5pm *Winner : Maryvette *Loser : Claire,Nathalie,Dora,Emma,Monique *Bottom 2 : Ken *Eliminated : Leanne *results : After elimination. Ania Dąbrowska.png|Maryvette 212pxal.png|Leanne TDWT5 03.jpg|Dora Ken suplies.png|Ken Aniaclaire.png|Claire Bez tytułuooooooo.PNG|Nathalie 6th Episode - Dancing With the Cast :) *Challange : You must look like a dancer.You can have a partner for example.Duncan,Alejanro,Trent. *Winner : Claire *Loser : Dora,Nathalie,Maryvette,Ken *Bottom 2 : Emma *Eliminated : Monique *Warning : You can't change photo from Dancing with The Contestants Maryvette Gala.png|Maryvette Alejandro&Dora(DancingWithTheCast).png|Dora ללא י.png|Ken Claireasdancer.PNG|Claire Nathalie6.PNG|Nathalie 7th Episode - I want be women/men *Challange : You must look like a men (for example Nathalie - Nathan).If you are men (Ken) you must look like a women. *'Price : The trip to museum of butter XD' *Winner : Dora *Loser : Nathalie,Claire,Ken,Emma,Maryvette Men Maryvette.png|Maryvette Emma boy.png|Emma DoraAsBoy.png|Dora 8th Episode - Like a Pole ! *Challange : You must look like a Pole.You can have a a white top and red skirt.You are in pair.Emma (model) and Maryvette (designer) ; Ken (model) and Nathalie (designer) ; Claire (model) and Dora (designer).The best pair will be safe. *Challange : You must look like a Pole.bla bla bla.You are in pair.Maryvette (model) and Emma (designer) , Nathalie (model) and Ken (designer) ; Dora (model) and Claire (designer). *'Time' : You must add photo to FRIDAY at 3 pm.YOU MUST DO A BOTH CHALLANGE ! *Winner : Claire and Dora *Loser : Maryvette,Emma *Bottom 2 : Nathalie *Eliminated : Ken 86px-Kler.png|Claire by Dora Emmaaaaa.png|Emma by Maryvette polak.png|Ken by Nathalie 9th - I am from Paris *Challange : You must look like a French *Winner : Nathalie and Maryvette *Loser : Emma *Bottom 2 : Dora *Eliminated : Claire Emma French.png|Emma MariDoraFrancuzka.png|Dora Maryvette swimsuit.png|Maryvette Nathalie1francuska.png|Nathalie Claire.png|Claire 10th - My favourite Song from Eurovision *Challange : You must look like a singer from Eurovision(for example Kati Wolf).(years 2006-2011,but earlier can be too) *Winner : Nathalie *Loser : Maryvette *Bottom 2 : Dora *Eliminated : Emma maryaskati.png|Maryvette as Kati Wolf (Hungary 2011) Emma ev.png|Emma as Niamh Kavanagh (Ireland 2010) Nathaliegee.png|Nathalie as Isis Gee (Poland 2008) DoraAsLena.png|Dora as Lena Katina 11th - The best Dress in the World *Challange : You must have dress *Winner : Dora *Loser : Maryvette *Eliminated : Nathalie Prezentacja1jk.png|The Promo of Semi-Final Nathalieasprince.png|Nathalie Maryvette dress finale.png|Maryvette Dora'sDress(TheBestDressInTheWorld).png|Dora 12th - Huge Final - I wanna be r$ch ! Prezentacja1nnn.png|Promo of Finale *Winner : Dora *runner up : Maryvette *Challanges : *1st Challange : "The old good Times" : Add your the best photo from season ep.1-11 (Photo must be choose by you) *2nd Challange : "I am famous-amous" : You must look like a movie star ! *3rd Chllange : "My baby shot me down" : You must look like Ania in this video clip.You must have a gold dress and silver skin. *4th Challange : "OMG" : You must a new perfect outfit for your contestant.This picture must tell me that YOU WANT WIN !!! I want to be in state of shock ! *5th Challange : "I am want be on TOP" Your contestant must look like Ania on TOPtrendy festival (I was there) Ania was runner-up of this festival.You must hold a TOPtrendy price. *'You can send me a photo after 2pm TOMORROW - You must send me a photo to WEDNESDAY at 8 pm ! Results on Thursday (my birthday) at ....' MariDoraFrancuzka.png|Dora - 1st Challange DoraAsMaitePerroni.png|Dora - 2nd Challange DoraAsAniaDąbrowska(BangBang).png|Dora - 3rd Challange DoraFinal(3rdChallange).png|Dora - 4th Challange MariDoraAsAnia.png|Dora - 5th Challange Ania Dąbrowska.png|Maryvette - 1st Challange Diana AGRON.png|Maryvette - 2nd Challange 9.png|Maryvette - 3rd Challange Maryvette Star dress 4th challenge.png|Maryvette - 4th Challange Toptrendy.png|Maryvette - 5th Challange Total Drama : Musical Adventures #Kelsey (Quit) #Johan (Voted off) #Izabela (Finalist) #Vicky (Voted off) #Ania - RUNNER-UP #Leanne (Voted off) #Catherine (Voted off) #Billy (Voted off) #Alex (Voted off) #Madison (Voted off) #Ken (Voted off) #Samantha (Quit) #Blanca (Voted off) #Monique (Quit) #Russel (Voted off) #Katie - (Finalist) #'Mariah - WINNER' #Linda (Eliminated) Contestants You can upload (yourself) your photo here. Kelsey.png|Kelsey : ELIMINATED Johan stare.png|Johan : ELIMINATED 100px-Demi.png|Izabela : ELIMINATED Vicky.jpg|Vicky : ELIMINATED official ania's design.png|Ania : RUNNER-UP Leanne by cavi74.png|Leanne : ELIMINATED Catherine.png|Catherine : ELIMINATED Bill.png|Billy : ELIMINATED Al-ex.png|Alex : ELIMINATED CarlyNew.png|Madison : ELIMINATED Ken.png|Ken : ELIMINATED Samantha_by_cavi74.png|Samantha : ELIMINATED Blanca.png|Blanca : ELIMINATED Monique.png|Monique : ELIMINATED Owen_LoverTDWT_.jpg|Russel : ELIMINATED Katie2.png|Katie : ELIMINATED MARIAAAH♥.png|Mariah : WINNER Linda tdd.png|Linda : ELIMINATED 'Elimination Table' 500px| 800px 1st Episode *Challange : You must look like a your favourite singer/music ! *Winners : Mariah,Monique,Izabela,Johan,Ania,Catherine *Losers : Kelsey,Vicky,Leanne,Billy,Alex,Madison, *Bottom 5 : Ken,Samantha,Blanca,Katie *Voted off : Russel MariaKatyPerry♥.png|Mariah Katie.png|Madison 180px-LeannexZ.png|Leanne Johan as Enrique Iglesias.png|Johan Kelsey JJ.png|Kelsey IzAsAvril.png|Izabela Anianewbrit.png|Ania David Guetta.png|Billy A B A E.png|Blanca MoniqueAvrilLavigne.png|Monique Owen Lover Queen.png|Russel PlikSamantha.png|Samantha PlikCatherine.png|Catherine Chord overest.png Ke.png KatieJessieJ.png Voting *Monique : Russel *Kelsey : Ken *Russel : Katie *Ken : Russel *Iza : Russel *Katie : Blanca *Alex : Russel *Johan : Russel *Catherine : Russel *Claire : Russel *Leanne : Samantha *Madison : Russel *Ania : Russel 2nd Episode - My CD *Challange : You must design a cover of your contestant's cd (album). *Winner: Team Pop *Loser: Team Rock *Bottom 2: Madison *Voted off: Vicky TillIforgetaboutyou.png|Monique - 10/10 Leanne mackup.png|Leanne - 8/10 195px-180pxvvv-Hea.png|Madison - 9/10 pa.PNG|Ania - 9/10 Katyperryoneoftheboys2.5.png|Mariah - 10/10 Ilikerockback.png|Billy - 7/10 Tabr.png|Blanca - 7/10 IzCoverOfAlbum.png|Izabela : 10/10 Hair.png|Johan - 9/10 ONEMILLION.png|Alex - 9/10 fight!.png|Samantha - 10/10 heartbykaśka.png|Catherine - 9/10 Kelsey CD.png|Kelsey - 9/10 Keb.png|Ken - 9/10 Voting *Catherine :Vicky *Kelsey : Vicky *Madison : Vicky *Ken : Vicky *Katie : Madison *Alex : Madison *Vicky : Madison 3rd Episode *Challange : We all know the famous musical - "Cats".Your contestant must look like a singing cat ! I can't wait see your photos ! *Winner: Team Rock *Loser: Team Pop *Bottom 2: Billy *Voted off: Blanca IzAsCat.png|Izabela 13/15 Kelsey Cat.png|Kelsey 13/15 180px-Leanne_by_cavi743.png|Leanne 12/15 130px-1.png|Madison - 11/15 MoniqueCats.jpg|Monique - 15/15 Katiecat.png|Katie - 14/15 Kici.JPG|Blanca - 2/15 ANiakotek.png|Ania - 13/15 Catherineko.png|Catherine - 11/15 Alexcat.png|Alex - 13/15 MIAOU.png|Johan - 11/15 Samanthaf.png|Samantha - 11/15 MariiaahhKittyy.png|Mariah - 14/15 Voting *Samantha : Blanca *Ania : Blanca *Leanne : Blanca *Monique : Blanca *Izabela : Blanca *Johan : Billy 4th Episode *Challange : Your contestant must look like a dancer/musican flamenco. *Winner: Team Pop *Loser: Team Rock *Bottom 2: Leanne, Johan *Voted off: Madison Kelsey Flamenco.png|Kelsey - 14/20 193px-Leanne_flomango.png|Leanne - 13/20 271px-Scarlettbrideee.png|Disqualified/Voted off 45558.png|Katie - 18/20 IzFlamenco.png|Izabela - 19/20 KKKKK.JPG|Billy - 5/20 MoniqueFlamengo.jpg|Monique - 19/20 MariaFlameco♥.png|Mariah - 20/20 PlikOfficial_ania's_design.png|Ania - 18/20 Catherineg.png|Catherine - 12/20 Samanthafla.png|Samantha - 18/20 Voting (for one of contestants who coped) *Monique: Madison *Johan: Madison *Leanne: Johan *Catherine: Johan *Izabela: Madison *Ania: Madison *Alex:Madison *Katie: Madison *Mariah: Madison *Samantha: Leanne *Bill: Madison *Kelsey: Madison 5th Episode *Challange :You must look like a Lady Gaga in her new cd - Born this Way *Winner: Team Pop *Loser: Team Rock *Bottom 2: - *Voted off: Ken MariaJudas♥.png|Mariah - 20/20 180px-Leanne by cavi74strsdgfdgfd.png|Leanne - 15/20 Gagakatie$.png|Katie - 20/20 IzLGBloodyMary.png|Izabela - 20/20 Mr.Gaga.png|Alex - 17/20 brum.PNG|Ania - 19/20 JohanGAGA.png|Johan - 18/20 Kelsey Gaga.png|Kelsey : 16/20 GGGAAAGGAAA.JPG|Billy- 3/20 Catherinegaga.png|Catherine - 18/20 ΜοniqueLadyGagaAmericano.jpg|Monique 20/20 Samantha5.png|Samantha - 18/20 Voting *Catherine: Ken *Mariah: Ken *Kelsey: Ken *Ken :- *Alex :Ken *Katie : Ken 6th Episode *Challange: You must look like a character from High School Musical. *Winner: Team Rock *Loser:Team Pop *Bottom 2: - *Voted off: Billy 193px-Leanne by cavi74.png|Leanne 25/30 IzAsSharpay.png|Izabela 30/30 HSM.png|Mariah 30/30 222.png|Katie 29/30 Kelsey HSM.png|Kelsey 23/30 Corbin Bleu.JPG|Billy 3/30 Zac efron.png|Johan 26/30 Catheriney.png|Catherine 24/30 anasharpay.png|Ania - 27/30 Samantha_ggg.png|Samantha - 27/30 Voting *Samantha : Billy *Ania : Billy *Izabela: Billy *Johan: Billy *Monique: Billy *Billy: - 7th Episode *Challange: You must look like the King of Pop: Michael Jackson or the (old) Queen of Pop: Madonna. *Winner: Kelsey, Leanne, Ania, Samantha, Katie, Monique *Loser: Johan, Izabela, Catherine, Alex, Mariah *Bottom 2: - *Voted off: (NO ELIMINATION) 193px-Leanne by cavi74khh.png|Leanne Kelsey Madonna.png|Kelsey hardcandyania.png|Ania Samantham.png|Samantha Madonnahangup.png|Katie MoniqueMadonna.png|Monique Voting (NO ELIMINATION) 8th Episode *Challange : You must look like a musican of reggae. *Winner: Izabela *Loser: Leanne, Kelsey, Ania, Samantha *Bottom 3: Johan, Alex, Mariah *Voted off: Catherine MariaReggae♥.png|Mariah IzRagge.png|Izabela (WINNER) 193px-Leanne by cavi74dfgefhse.png|Leanne Kelsey Reggae.png|Kelsey za1.png|Ania uiu8u-i98u.png|Samantha Voting *Ania: Catherine *Samanta: Catherine *Catherine: Alex *Izabela: Catherine *Mariah: Catherine *Leanne: Catherine 9th Episode *Challange: You must choose your favourite CD-album. Your contestant must look like a singer on cover of CD.Send me a photo of cover. *Winner: 1st - Samantha,2nd - Mariah,3rd - Izabela *Loser: Kelsey, Johan, Monique, Ania, Katie *Bottom 2: Leanne *Voted off: Alex MariahSaraBareilliesLittleVoice♥.png|Mariah 180px-LeannexZiyuiyti.png|Leanne Kelsey Album.png|Kelsey 25.png|Alex My world.png|Johan Gaga fame.png|Katie IzInturbideLetGo.PNG|Izabela ΜoniqueKissAndTell.png|Monique pan i pani.png|Samantha khntst.png|Ania Voting *Leanne : Alex *Kelsey : Leanne *Ania : Alex *Samantha : Alex *Izabela: Alex *Mariah: Alex 10th Episode *Challange: You must design a ticket on concert of your contestants! On ticket must be a photo photo of your contestant! *Winner: 1st- Ania, 2nd- Mariah, 3rd- Izabela *Loser: Monique, Leanne, Katie, Johan, Kelsey, Samantha *Voted off: (NO ELIMINACION) IzTicket.png|Izabela MariahConcertTicket♥.png|Mariah JohanConcertticket.png|Johan KatieSalt.png|Katie biletani.PNG|Ania Samantha_love-wiewiórki.png|Samantha Ctnysolo.png|Monique Voting (NO ELIMINACION) EXTRA Challange *Contestants : Monique,Mariah *Prize : Place in Final 4 (FINALE) *Must do it: Linda (eliminated) *Winner : Monique,Mariah (tie) GroupPhoto.jpg|Monique TDMA.GroupPicture.png|Mariah 11th Episode *Challange: Ok you designed tickets on concert so we have concert ! Your concert must be at scene.You must do a scene for your contestant.(All contestants must do it) *Winner: Linda *Loser: Leanne,Katie,Kelsey,Izabela,Ania,Johan,Monique,Mariah *Quit : Samantha 593px-Welcomealice by cavi74.png|Leanne Lindasing.png|Linda Concert.png|Katie Kelsey Concert.png|Kelsey IzConcert.png|Izabela 257965_219141958108185_200509403304774_750792_6572573_o (1).jpg|Ania Lkklkhbjn7.png|Johan Voting (No eliminacion, becouse of Samanta's quit) 12th Episode *Challange : You must design a NEW musican award.This award will get a winner of this season ! *Winner : Johan *Loser : Monique, Ania, Izabela, Mariah, Katie *Bottom 2 :Leanne, Kelsey *Eliminated: Linda (Hasn't done the extra challange) TDMAwardByIz.png|Izabela AWARD KATIE.png|Katie AWARD.png|Johan 229px-Alexia By Britneys2.png|Leanne Award.png|Kelsey bez tytułu.PNG|Ania TDMA,Award.png|Mariah Voting (Votes are deleted) *Leanne: Kelsey *Monique: Kelsey *Mariah: Leanne *Izabela: Leanne *Kelsey: Leanne *Johan: Leanne *Katie: Leanne *Ania : Leanne 13th Episode *Challange: You must desing new look (eg. Abba) for your character and put contestant's autograph on. *Winner: Mariah *Loser: Izabela,Kelsey,Katie,Ania,Monique *Bottom 2: Johan *Voted off: Leanne *Voting :' Leanne - 4 '; Johan - 3 ; Monique - 1 206px-182px-Heather_Stare.png|Leanne IzNewOutfit.png|Izabela AutoGraph,MariahS..png|Mariah AUTAUGRAPH.png|Johan MoniqueAutograph.png|Monique ania-13thep.png|Ania Kelsey Signature.png|Kelsey 14th Episode *Challange : Your contestants must look like a Disc Jockey ! Good Work *Winner : Ania *Loser : Johan,Izabela,Kelsey,Monique,Mariah *Quit : Kelsey Heathercnhq (1).png|Izabela Johan DJ.png|Johan Image3.png|Katie za3.png|Ania 15th Episode *Challange : You must do a group of band.Your contestants must be leader.You can use the eliminated contestants (as members of band). *Winner : Ania *Loser :Mariah,Katie,Izabela *Quit: Monique *Voted off: Johan T.png|Johan's band żemplolenie24.PNG|Ania's band CourtneyFace.png|Izabela's band (after the time) MariahBand.png|Mariah's band (after the time) 16th Episode- Finale 1st Part *Challange: You must do the promo of the Final with all 4 finalists, with background from Hawaii. *Winner: TBA *4th place: Izabela (Quit) *3rd place: Katie TDMA.final4.png|Mariah KatieMariahIzAniaFinal4.png|Katie hjhjk.PNG|Ania 2nd Part - Ania vs Mariah *Challange: You must do 2 photos.On first Ania must look like Winner and Mariah as runner-up.On second photo Mariah must look like winner and Ania as runner-up.The contestant with the best photos will be THE WINNER OF SHOW.On Vulcano background. *Runner up: Ania *'WINNER: Mariah TDMA.MariahWins.png|Mariah (1st foto) TDMA.AniaWins.png|Mariah (2nd foto) ' 'The award for the Winner is sponsored by Idżabella with cucamber taste! ' *'Mariah got 1000000$ and new Idżabella with cucumber taste.Ania got 10000$ and new Idżabella with Jeans taste.EVERY CONTESTANT OF SHOW WILL GET NEW IDŻABELLA WITH SOCKS' TASTE. Total Drama : Heroes vs Villains Hosts Host : Rachel , Co-host : Dora , Co-host : Mariah 'Judges' Rachel and Dora are juges.Every contestant can get max 40 points.(20 points from Dora and 20 points from Rachel). Sponsor: Idżabella with cucamber taste 'Teams' *Team Villains *Team Heroes Contestants #Leanne (Voted off) #Madison (Voted off) #Ania (Quit) #Maryvette (Eliminated) #Clara - (Finalist) #Tiffani (Voted off) #Monique (Eliminated) #Mandi - runner-up #Mike (Voted off) #Amy (Eliminated) #Samantha (Eliminated) #Catherine (Disqualified) #Vicky (Eliminated) #Grace (Voted off) #'Serena - WINNER' #Russel (Eliminated) #Alexia (Eliminated) 183px-193px-Leanne by cavi74.png|Leanne : ELIMINATED 100-pxMadisonhgh.png|Madison : ELIMINATED Official_ania's_design.png|Ania : ELIMINATED Maryvette_74_(1).png|Maryvette : ELIMINATED ClaraTurningAround.png|Clara : ELIMINATED Tiffani.png|Tiffani : ELIMINATED MoniqueN.png|Monique : ELIMINATED Mandi.png|Mandi : runner-up Mike.png|Mike : ELIMINATED New amy.png|Amy : ELIMINATED Samantha by cavi74.png|Samantha : ELIMINATED Catherine.png|Catherine : ELIMINATED 126px-Vickyy.png|Vicky : ELIMINATED Grace.png|Grace : ELIMINATED Serena.png|Serena : WINNER Owen LoverTDWT .jpg|Russel : ELIMINATED Alexia Stand.png|Alexia : ELIMINATED Heroes vs villans.png|Group Foto 'ELIMINATION TABLE' 386px 700px 1st episode *Challange : You must look like a Policeman. *Winner: Team Villains *Loser: Team Heroes *Bottom 2: TBA *Voted off: TBA ClaraLaPolicia.PNG|Clara - 40/40 Grace PoliceWoman.png|Grace - 18/40 Russel Police.png|Russel - 21/40 183px-193px-Leannefdgegd by cavi74.png|Leanne - 28/40 100-pxMadisonhghggg.png|Madison - 25/40 Policevicky.jpg|Vicky - 28/40 Maryvettepolice.png|Maryvette - 31/40 Serenapolice.png|Serena - 40/40 Ana911.png|Ania - 30/40 donthappybirthday.png|Catherine - 13/40 Samantha_by_cavi7j4.png|Samantha - 22/40 Mikepolice.png|Mike - 34 Voting *'Mandi : Grace' *'Maryvetter : Grace' *'Mike : Mandi ' *'Samantha : Grace' 2nd Episode *CHALLANGE : Your contestant must look like thief. *Winner : Team Villains *Loser : Team Heroes *Bottom 2: - *Eliminated : Catherine (disqualified) Serenatheif.jpg|Serena - 40/40 MandiRobber.png|Mandi - 38/40 Vik.jpg|Vicky - 25/40 Maryvette Thief.png|Maryvette - 34/40 TiffaniRobber.png|Tiffani - 38/40 183px-193px-Leanne by cavi7488.png|Leanne - 20/40 MikeThief.png|Mike - 35/40 Russel Thief.png|Russel - 15/40 ClaraTurninigAround.png|Clara - 33/40 ttt.png|Ania - 34/40 Samanthamk.png|Samantha - 30/40 Catherines.png|Catherine - 10/40 Voting (votes are delited): ' *'Maryvette : Vicky *'Samantha : Amy' *'Vicky : Amy' 3rd Episode *Challange : You must look like Super Hero *Winner : Team Villains *Loser: Team Heroes *Eliminated: Monique (Injured) 116px-Carly.png|Leanne - 20/40 Mandisuper.png|Mandi - 40/40 Super serena.png|Serena - 39/40 Maryvette MegaWomen.png|Maryvette - 32/40 130px-1sdd.png|Madison - 25/40 Herovicky.jpg|Vicky - 27/40 Russel Hero.png|Russel - 13/40 ClaraLunaChica.png|Clara - 40/40 Ania-3rdep.png|Ania - 38/40 Amy Super.png|Amy-AFTER TIME 4th Episode *Challange : Your contestant must look like a Devil :D *Winner : Team Villains *Loser : Team Heroes *Bottom 2: Amy *Eliminated : Russel Serenadevil.png|Serena - 40/40 LE.png|Leanne - 25/40 MandiDevil.png|Mandi - 38/40 100-pxMadisonDevele.png|Madison - 23/40 Russel Devil.png|Russel - 4/40 Vickydevil.jpg|Vicky - 31/40 ClaraDevil.png|Clara - 36/40 thedevilinme.png|Ania - 35/40 Amy Devil.png|Amy - 17/40 5th Episode *Challange :Your contestant must look like an Angel. *Winner : Team Heroes *Loser : Team Villains *Eliminated: Tiffani and Madison Mary_angel.png|Maryvette - 35/40 AmyAngel.png|Amy - 35/40 Vickyangel.jpg|Vicky - 22/40 MandiAngel.png|Mandi - 40/40 ClaraAngel.png|Clara - 39/40 nie chciało mi się XD.png|Ania - 34/40 183px-193px-Leanne bfsfsdy cavi74.png|AFTER TIME Voting *Leanne : Tiffani *Ania : Madison *Madison : Tiffani *Clara ; Madison 6th Episode *Challange: The Girls must create her own dress.(Mike must create suit). *Winner : Team Villains *Loser : Team Heroes *Bottom 2: Vicky *Voted off : Mike MoniqueBallDress.png|Monique - 36/40 Serena pose.png|Serena - 40/40 Dress Pretty.png|Maryvette - 37/40 Amy Dress.png|Amy - 25/40 Dress vicky.jpg|Vicky - 19/40 230px-H777 (2).png|Leanne - 20/40 MandiDress.png|Mandi - 40/40 Dress alexia.png|Alexia - 37/40 Clara Dress.png|Clara -37/40 Ann-1step.png|Ania - 38/40 Voting *Samantha : Mike *Monique : Mike *Vicky : Mike *Amy : Vicky *Mike : Vicky *Maryvette : Vicky *Mandi : Mike 7th Episode *Challange : Your contestant must look like a Vampire XD *Winner: Serena *Loser: Mandi,Alexia,Vicky,Amy,Monique,Clara,Ania *Bottom 2: Serena *Eliminated: Samantha and Maryvette Mandivampire.png|Mandi - 37/40 Alexia Vampire Costume.png|Alexia - 32/40 Vampire.jpg|Vicky - 22/40 Amy Vampire.png|Amy - 31/40 ΜoniqueVampire.png|Monique - 27/40 183px-193px-Leanne by cavi74 (2).png|Leanne - 20/40 ClaraVampaire.png|Clara - 37/40 bumbumczakaczakaXD.png|Ania - 36/40 Serena vampire .png|Serena - 38/40 8th Episode *Challange : Your contestant must look like a stewardess or a pilot of airplane.(You can choose) *Winner : Serena and Monique *Loser : Ania, Clara, Mandi, Alexia *Bottom 2 :Amy *Voted off: Leanne *Eliminated: Vicky Serena stewardess .png|Serena - 40/40 183px-193px-Leanne piolit.png|Leanne - 25/40 Jkk.jpg|Vicky - 23/40 Courtney a pilot by gwenfan120-d3hutn8.png|Monique - 40/40 Alexia Stewardeza.png|Alexia - 38/40 Mandia.png|Mandi - 39/40 ClaraStevardess.png|Clara - 36/40 airlaines.png|Ania - 35/40 Amy Stewardess.png|Amy - 35/40 Voting *'Ania : Leanne' *'Clara : Leanne' *'Leanne : Amy' *'Mandi: Leanne' *'Alexia: Leanne' 9th Episode *Challange : Your contestant must wear Bride Dress *Winner: Monique *Loser: : Serena,Clara,Mandi *Bottom 2 : Ania *Voted off : Alexia *Eliminated:Amy MoniqueWeddingDress.png|Monique - 40/40 MandiWedding.png|Mandi - 39/40 ClaraBride.png|Clara - 37/40 Alexia Wedding.png|Alexia - 37/40 zzz.png|Ania - 37/40 Voting *'Ania : Alexia' *'Clara: Alexia' *'Mariah : Alexia' *'Alexia : Ania' *'Monique : Ania' '10th Episode' *Challange : You must desing your own cover of criminal book *Winner : Mandi *Loser : Monique *Bottom 2: Clara *Quit: Ania The Devil Wears Prada.jpg|Monique - 33/40 RozjechanyKotxD..png|Clara - 39/40 ffff.png|Ania - 30/40 MandimrmrsSmith.png|Mandi - 40/40 Voting (votes are delited): *'Ania : Clara' *'Mandi : Clara' *'Clara : Ania' '11th Episode' *Challange : You must look like detective. *Winner : Mandi *Loser : Serena *Bottom 2: Clara *Eliminated: Monique MandiDetective.png|Mandi - 40/40 Serenadetetive.png|Serena - 38/40 DetectivoClara.png|Clara - 37/40 12th Episode *Challange : You must do a photo where your contestant must hold suitcase with money.(On Playa Des Losers backround) *Winner : Serena *runner-up : Mandi *third place : Clara Serenawin.png|Serena ClaraTriumfatora.PNG|Clara MandiWins!♥.png|Mandi he Last season by Przemek9514.All (the best) contestants from 4 seasons will join to new game.We will meet the best contestant ever ! S/He will get 1000000000$.Who it will be ? Watch the Total Drama : The Edge of Glory ! Contestants *Rachel (Winner of 1st season) *Dora (runner-up of 1st season,Winner of 2nd season,runner-up in 5th season) *Samantha (3rd place in 1st season) *Ally (4th place in 1st season) *Maryvette (runner-up of 2nd season) *Nathalie (3rd place in 2nd season) *Emma (4th place in 2nd season) *Mariah (Winner of 3rd season) *'Ania (runner-up of 3rd season,WINNER in 5th season)' *Katie (3rd place in 3rd season) *Izabela (4th place in 3rd season) *Serena (Winner of 4th season) *Mandi (runner-up of 4th season) *Monique (4th place in 4th season) *Clara (3rd place in 4th season) *Alexia (6th place in 4th season,Winner of Casting,third place in 5th season) ELIMINATION TABLE 600px 600px Casting *Challange : You must do a group photo for casts from 1st and 2nd season'.(Just for contestants whose want be in this season !)' *Winner: Alexia Around the world.png|Alexia Revenge of the action.png|Alexia 1st Episode (No Elimination) *Challange : You must do a group photo of our cast.ALL MUST DO IT *'REWARD : The best group photo will win place in FINAL 6' *'WINNER : Izabela and Ania Group pic.png|Izabela Slajd1.PNG|Ania ' 2nd Episode (29.07.11) *Challange : You must look like Lady Gaga in her new song ,,The Edge of Glory *Winner : Team Lady *Loser : Team Princess *Bottom 2: *Voted off ; AllyGlory.png|Ally - 35/60 IzAsLGEdgeOfGlory.png|Izabela - 58/60 ClaraLG.png|Clara - 56/60 DoraAsLadyGagaEdgeOfGlory.png|Dora - 59/60 The Edge Of Glory Lady Gaga Alexia.png|Alexia - 52/60 LG.png|Maryvette - 49/60 ania is on the edge of glory.png|Ania - 47/60 VOTING *Dora : Emma and Serena *Nathalie : Emma and Serena *Clara : Emma and Serena *Katie : Emma and Serena *Alexia : Emma and Serena 3rd Episode *Challange : Your contestant must look like WITCH ! ggh.png|Ania - 56/60 DoraWitch.png|Dora - 60/60 Uuuyf.png|Rachel - 46/40 WITCH ALEXIA.png|Alexia - 47/60 Heather_(21)w.png|Nathalie - 47/60 Voting *Rachel : Maryvette and Samantha *Ania : Maryvette and Samantha *Izabela : Samantha and Maryvette 4th episode *Challange : Your contestant must look like TV STAR ! TV STAR.png|Alexia - 55/60 asasa.png|Ania - 57/60 DoraJudge.PNG|Dora - 60/60 ratka.png|Rachel - 59/60 Izzyyy.png|Clara - 60/60 Bez tytułuooooooo.PNG|Nathelie - 56/60 *Ania : Maryvette and Monique *Izabela : Monique and Maryvette *Rachel : Monique and Maryvette 5th episode *NEXT CHALLANGE : Your contestantant must look like the winner of previous seasons : Rachel/Dora/Mariah/Serena ! AlexiaDora.png|Alexia - 58/60 DoraMariah.png|Dora - 60/60 Bez tytułuhfhvhs.png|Rachel - 56 Official_ania's_designd.png|Ania - 53 jj.png|Nathalie - 53 IzaRaszka.png|Izabela - 54 Voting *Rachel : Monique and Katie *Ania : Monique and Katie *Nathalie : Katie and Monique *Clara : Katie and Monique *Dora : Monique and Katie *Izabela : Katie and Monique *Alexia : Monique and Katie 6th Episode *You must look like a princess. Princess.png|Alexia - 53/60 ClaraAsJasmin.png|Clara - 55/60 DoraPrincess.png|Dora - 55/60 Official_ania's_designxxx.png|Ania - 53/60 Nathalieasprince.png|Nathalie - 50/60 Racheldress.png|Rachel - 55/60 VOTING *Alexia : Nathalie and Monique *Rachel : Alexia and Monique *Ania : Monique and Alexia *Nathalie : Monique and Alexia *Clara : Alexia and Monique *Dora : Monique and Alexia *Izabela : Alexia and Monique 7th Episode *You must look like Ania Dąbrowska. AniaDrabowska.png|Alexia - 60 ClaraAsAnia.png|Clara - 59 MariDoraAsAnia.png|Dora - 58 nigdy więcej nie tancz ze mna.png|Ania - 57 jjh.png|Rachel - 49 Bez tytułuooooooo.PNG|Nathelie - 58 8th Episode Challange : Your contestant must look like Top Model. TopModel.png|Alexia - 60/60 du-ju-łonna-bi-topmode-baj-dżoana-xDD.png|Ania - 60/60 Tigergirl.PNG|Nathalie - 59/60 raczel.png|Rachel - 58/60 *Rachel : Dora and Clara *Ania : Clara and Dora *Nathalie : Clara and Dora *Alexia : Dora and Clara 9th Episode *Challange : Your contestant must look like character from TDI/TDWT/TDROTI TDA DIY Char Dora(Dawn).png|Dora - 55/60 HeatherAlex.png|Alexia - 56/60 du-ju-łonna-bi-topmode-baj-dżoana-xD.png|Ania - 56/60 10th Episode - FINALE *'Challange : Your contestant must wears dress' *'third place : Alexia' *'runner-up : Dora' *'Winner : Ania' ' DoraDressFinal.png|Dora - 6 points (1-Mocky,2-Przemek,3-Cree) FinaleDressWIN!.png|Alexia - 5 points (1-przemek,1-Cree,3-Mocky) ANIAistheWINNER.png|Ania - 7 points (2-Cree,2-Mocky,3-Przemek) '